Sergeant Jerry Martinez
|hobby = Smoking drugs. Watching porn movies. |goals = Make money and kill Victor Vance (failed). |crimes = Drug dealing Attempted murder |type of villain = Military Criminal}} Sergeant Jerry Martinez (simply known as Jerry Martinez) is the main antagonist in the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and is one of Victor Vance's superior officers at the Fort Baxter Air Base. He was voiced by . History Martinez does not take his position seriously and is shown to have few morals in him. At the beginning of the game, Martinez orders Victor to get a shipment of drugs for him and hide them in Vic's own barracks. He introduces Vic to Phil Cassidy, a gun supplier. Later, he tells Victor, who is increasingly uneasy about housing the drugs, that he will collect the marijuana once Victor picks up his girlfriend, who instead turns out to be a prostitute. Victor is confronted at the airbase by a furious General Beverly McFadden who questions the drugs in Victor's barracks and the prostitute accompanying him. Victor is then given a dishonorable discharge from the Army service. When Phil, Martinez's business partner, threatens to sever their relationship, Martinez shows his vindictive side again when he betrays him, sending both Vic and Phil to an ambush. Martinez later works for the Mendez Brothers, overseeing their shipment of cocaine arriving into Vice City. When the cocaine is stolen by Victor and Lance, Jerry enters a witness protection program in fear of the Mendez Cartel. In retaliation for forcing him to turning state evidence, Martinez kidnaps Vic's girlfriend Louise and beats her savagely, leaving her in a car for Vic to locate. After Vic steals an army helicopter right from under Martinez's nose, the villainous sergeant decides to meet Vic on top of the Mendez Building. During the meeting, Diego Mendez arrives and in the ensuing shootout Diego and Martinez are both killed and Victor spits on Martinez's corpse as Lance arrives in a helicopter. Trivia *Conceptual drawings drawn before the release of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories depicted Martinez as a sinister and villainous soldier. However, his in-game personality is more that of a buffoonish psychopath. This possibly suggests that Martinez was originally intended to be a serious villain in the game's beta version. *He has a bike parked near his barracks. *He is the only Grand Theft Auto character to be, or at least implied to be, a zoophile, as he enjoyed the zoophilic videos of Candy Suxx between a pig and a horse. However, it doesn't confirm that Martinez feels sexually attracted to animals, as he never expressed that. Indeed, it could be just possible that he was only attracted to Candy and felt jealous of the animals. Navigation Category:GTA Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Provoker Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pimps Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Perverts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Gangsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Mobsters Category:Fighters Category:Addicts Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Psychopath Category:Control Freaks Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Cowards Category:Misogynists Category:Opportunists Category:Thugs Category:The Heavy Category:Dimwits Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Jingoists